steven_universefandomcom_it-20200213-history
Stevonnie
Stevonnie '''è la Fusione di Steven Universe e Connie Maheswaran. Fa il suo debutto nell'episodio "Due per uno". '''Aspetto Stevonnie è attualmente la Fusione più bassa della serie. È più alta di Ametista e Perla, ma più bassa, per qualche centimetro, di Garnet. Possiede una corporatura atletica che unisce il fisico magro di Connie a degli elementi della corporatura robusta di Steven, dei capelli neri ricci che le arrivano alle cosce, e una carnagione leggermente più scuro rispetto a quella di Steven. Come visto in "La giungla lunare", a Stevonnie può crescere la barba, tratto acquisito da Steven. Rebecca Sugar e Ian Jones-Quartey hanno affermato che l'età di Steven e Connie "si somma" quando formano Stevonnie, e che a Stevonnie crescono più peli di barba che a Steven perché è biologicamente più vecchia di lui.The Steven Universe Podcast MiniRecaps: Jungle Moon (ep. 8) Stevonnie è considerata fisicamente attraente sia dai maschi che dalle femmine, come si è potuto vedere dalle reazione degli abitanti di Beach City. Visto che Stevonnie è una Fusione di due esseri che possiedono un corpo fisico, il suo vestito si forma dall'unione degli abiti indossati da Steven e Connie al momento della fusione Steven. Tutti i suoi outfit possono essere visti qui. Nell'ultimo outfit, dall'episodio "Battaglie stellari", i suoi capelli arrivano solo fino alle spalle, dato che Connie si è tagliata i capelli in un bob prima degli eventi di "La festa di Kevin". Personalità La personalità di Stevonnie è unica. Essendo una Fusione, non possiede una singola, distinta personalità, ma una miscela delle menti di Connie e Steven, i quali si alternano frequentemente nel controllare i pensieri e comportamenti di Stevonnie. La Fusione possiede lo spirito libero, l'affabilità, e l'amore per il divertimento di Steven e la cortesia, l'intelligenza, e la poca disinvoltura di Connie. Quando messe sotto pressione, le personalità di Connie e Steven possono diventare più distinte, come quando Stevonnie divenne involontariamente il centro dell'attenzione al rave party in "Due per uno", diventando nervosa ed arrivando ad avere un attacco di panico, qualcosa che può essere ricondotto più alla personalità di Connie che a quella di Steven. Durante la prima metà di "Corsa a Beach City", Stevonnie viene mostrata estremamente ossessiva riguardo al vendicarsi di Kevin. Questo tratto potrebbe essere stato ereditato da Steven, vedendo quanta rabbia aveva accumulato nei riguardi di Kevin. Tuttavia, vicino alla fine dell'episodio, Stevonnie sembra essere diventata più serena, semplicemente ignorando i commenti di Kevin ed i suoi tentativi di ottenere la sua attenzione. Durante la sua battaglia con Jasper in "Pausa dagli allenamenti", Stevonnie mostra coraggio e determinazione nel proteggere Ametista da Jasper e sconfiggendola, caratteristiche ereditata sia da Connie che da Steven. Proprio come Garnet, Stevonnie è una Fusione eccezionalmente stabile, rispecchiando quanto bene Steven e Connie collaborano insieme quando de-fusi. La loro stabilità viene dimostrata nell'episodio "La giungla lunare", dove Stevonnie rimane fusa con facilità per qualche giorno. L'episodio mostra anche che Stevonnie possiede il pragmatismo di Connie insieme al sentimentalismo di Steven, portando la Fusione a discutere sul mangiare o meno l'alieno uccello. Storia "Due per uno" In "Due per uno", Steven parla a Connie dei suoi tentativi nel mettere a punto, insieme alle Crystal Gems, la sua danza della fusione. Connie dice a Steven di essere colpita dal fatto che lui riesca a danzare davanti alle Gemme, confessando che lei non ama danzare di fronte ad altre persone. Ciò spinge Steven a chiederle di danzare con lui, dicendole che lì ci sono solo loro due. I due iniziano a danzare insieme, entrando via via sempre più in confidenza con l'altro. Steven improvvisamente inciampa su Connie, e lei lo prende al volo. I due ridono e si toccano le fronti fra loro, mentre la gemma di Steven inizia a brillare. Once the glow fades, they wake up, and wonders why their (Steven's) sandals do not fit. As they get up, Steven and Connie, inside of them, begin panicking and rejoicing at the same time. Eventually, they find resolve in rejoicing their fusion. They then decide to tell the Gems. When they do, the Gems are dumbstruck and Pearl immediately starts to worry, saying that fusing with humans is a feat that is impossible. Amethyst points to a delighted Garnet and runs up to the fusion. She asks them how they feel, naming them "Stevonnie". Garnet goes up to Stevonnie, and tells them that they are an experience and to have fun being one. Stevonnie runs toward Beach City, and they decide to get donuts. Inside, Sadie and Lars see Stevonnie, and they are both left breathless by their beauty. Stevonnie asks for two donuts, which Lars brings up. When they try to pay, Sadie tells them "It's on the house." Stevonnie gratefully accepts the donuts but reminds the two of the gesture not being a sound business practice on their way out. Stevonnie goes to a bench and pulls out the donuts. Connie's and Steven's personalities begin to bubble up, and Steven asks Connie if she wants to stop being fused with him. Connie is about to answer when Sour Cream comes by and gives Stevonnie an invitation to a party he is DJ-ing. Stevonnie accepts the invitation and goes to the party. In the warehouse where the party is held, they see several people dancing so they begin to dance, drawing everyone's attention to them. When they finish, they realize no one is dancing with them. Connie's anxiety takes over and Stevonnie panics. The people seem to grow taller, and they are "encased" in a large disco ball. Kevin joins them and starts dancing. They reject him and walk over to a wall. There, Connie's part of the fusion thinks about how she would be enjoying this if her friend was there, but being fused into one being with Steven is not the same thing as having Steven with her. Kevin coerces Stevonnie to dance with him until they get angry and begrudgingly accept. When they pull him out onto the dance floor, they begin dancing wildly and ferociously. Their gem begins to glow, and they split into Steven and Connie once again. "Dobbiamo parlare" "Corsa a Beach City" "Pausa dagli allenamenti" "Una Fusione armonica" "Battaglie stellari" "La giungla lunare" Abilità Relazioni Apparizioni episodi Curiosità * Stevonnie è unica in molti modi: ** È la prima fusione di Gemma-umano, l'unica fusione che ha solo una pietra preziosa e la prima fusione che include un ibrido Gemma umana. ** Ignorando le fusioni delle Gemme, sono attualmente la prima e unica fusione che non ha braccia o occhi in più. ** È l'unica Fusione il cui nome non è una gemma. ** La rivelazione del fatto che Rose in realtà era un Diamante, rende Stevonnie la prima Fusione che coinvolge un Diamante ad essere mostrata nella serie. * Gli schizzi originali di Stevonnie includevano un altro outfit: una combinazione del vestito di Connie a sinistra e la maglietta di Steven e i jeans a destra, collegati da linee a zig-zag e dai soliti sandali di Steven. * Secondo Rebecca Sugar, Stevonnie è una "... metafora di tutte le terrificanti prime cose primati in una prima relazione, e cosa si prova a colpire la pubertà e improvvisamente ritrovarsi con il corpo di un adulto, quanto velocemente ciò accade, come ci si sente avere un nuovo potere sulle persone, o trovarti all'improvviso oggettivato, tutto per apparentemente senza motivo visto che sei ancora solo tu... " * Il genere di Stevonnie non è stato specificato, anche se è stato confermato che usano pronomi di genere neutrali. ** Nel doppiaggio italiano, a causa della mancanza del neutro nella lingua italiana, Stevonnie usa pronomi femminili. ** Stevonnie è il primo personaggio il cui uso di questi pronomi è canonico. ** Altri personaggi hanno fatto riferimento a loro stessi con quei pronomi, tra cui Jenny Pizza in "Corsa a Beach City" e Garnet in "Una Fusione armonica".CONTROLLARE IN CHE MANIERA QUESTO USO È STATO TRASPORTATO NEL DOPPIAGGIO ITALIANO. * La doppiatrice originale di Stevonnie è stata istruita da Zach Callison per replicare la risata di Steven. * Il nome Stevonnie proviene da Ametista, che li chiamò così mescolando i loro nomi insieme. La combinazione di nomi di personaggi fusi è una pratica nella serie anime/manga Dragon Ball, dove il nome della fusione è una combinazione delle due parti. È anche usato per riferirsi alla relazione (romantica o platonica) tra due personaggi in programmi televisivi e libri. * In ''Guide to the Crystal Gems'', Garnet descrive Stevonnie come "perfetta" a causa della capacità di Steven e Connie di formare una Fusione stabile senza addestramento o persino tentativo, e ammette che persino lei non poteva prevederlo. * La natura allucinatoria delle visioni di Stevonnie non è diversa dall'incontro telepatico di Steven con Lapislazzuli in "Sogno rivelatore" e col Grappolo in "Al centro della terra". ** Un esempio di visione di Stevonnie è quando vengono intrappolati in una palla da discoteca in "Due per uno", e quando vedono la strada crollare dietro di loro in "Corsa a Beach City". ** In "Una Fusione armonica", è spiegato da Garnet che uno squilibrio emotivo può causare la visione di cose che non ci sono, spiegando così che le visioni di Stevonnie sono in realtà il risultato di uno squilibrio. Si spiega anche che un tale squilibrio può causare la fusione della loro fusione. Tuttavia, Garnet è riuscita a insegnare a Stevonnie (e per estensione Steven e Connie) che devono affrontare i problemi emotivi che scatenano lo squilibrio e insegnato loro un esercizio calmante per aiutarli a capire meglio i loro sentimenti al fine di ripristinare l'equilibrio nella loro fusione. ** È mostrato in "Una Fusione armonica" che Stevonnie può vedere le visioni basate sui ricordi di Connie o Steven se sono la causa dello squilibrio. * Stevonnie sembra essere sempre scalza, anche quando sia Steven che Connie indossano ancora le scarpe durante la fusione. * In "Conosci la tua Fusione", un'illustrazione di Stevonnie è vista su un dispositivo "prova la tua forza". Su questo dispositivo, Stevonnie è considerato più forte di Perla, ma non forte come Garnet. ** Questo ha senso in quanto le Fusioni sono generalmente più forti delle Gemme non fuse. ** Garnet è considerata più forte di Stevonnie perché lei è una Fusione tra due Gemme, a differenza di Stevonnie, che è una Fusione ibrida. * Stevonnie è una delle due Gemme conosciute che riesce a guidare una macchina, mentre l'altra è Perla. * Stevonnie è apparentemente ambidestra, poiché in "Una Fusione armonica" viene mostrata mentre impugna la spada nella mano sinistra durante la prima sessione di allenamento, e poi nella mano destra nella seconda sessione di allenamento. Questo tratto può essere ricondotto a Connie, che in precedenza aveva dimostrato di essere ambidestra in "Lezioni di combattimento". * Dato che Steven è un ibrido di Gemma e umano, Stevonnie è considerata la seconda combinazione ibrida che si vede nello spettacolo. * Quando Steven e Connie parlano tra loro attraverso Stevonnie, parlano con un tono più basso per rappresentare Connie e un tono più alto per rappresentare Steven. Riferimenti culturali * La capacità di Stevonnie di fluttuare (scuotendo i piedi a mezz'aria) è probabilmente un riferimento al salto di Yoshi, della serie Mario, che funziona allo stesso modo. Gemma Note ar:ستيفوني de:Stevonnie en:Stevonnie es:Stevonnie fr:Stevonnie hu:Stevonnie pl:Stevonnie pt-br:Stevonnie ro:Stevonnie ru:Стивонни tr:Stevonnie vi:Stevonnie Categoria:Dalla A alla Z Categoria:Personaggi Categoria:Fusioni Categoria:Gemme Categoria:Umani Categoria:Crystal Gems Categoria:Diamanti